


Ты поможешь мне

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, porn & some feelings, Данзо нравится то что нравится Кагами, Кагами нравится власть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: Если ты мой друг, ты поможешь мне.Данзо не может поверить собственным ушам, но Кагами говорит совершенно серьезно. И в руках у него старый клинок, подарок сенсея.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 1





	Ты поможешь мне

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296399) by [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L). 



> AU к замечательной работе Perelka_L. Пожалуйста, прочитайте предупреждения, прежде чем ее открывать!

Если ты мой друг, ты поможешь мне.

Данзо не может поверить собственным ушам, но Кагами говорит совершенно серьезно. И в руках у него старый клинок, подарок сенсея. Холодная рукоять, прохладные деревянные ножны. Которые вкладывают ему в руки, и он в который раз не может сопротивляться легким прикосновениям рук Кагами. Обхватывает нерешительно, но, как только чувствует, что с другой стороны отпускают, прекращается завораживающее прикосновение, пытается впихнуть тяжесть обратно. 

Кагами присматривается чуть внимательнее к его лицу, черные глаза блестят под черными кудрями, падающими на лицо. Данзо в который раз залипает на тени от матовых прядей, лежащие на бледной тонкой коже.

Если ты любишь меня, ты поможешь мне.

Данзо не может поверить. Он давно проиграл далёкому, теперь, вот уже давно, навсегда далёкому Тобираме-сенсею, но чтобы его любовь направила клинок в сердце тому, кого он провожает взглядом каждый день, завораживающей любимой сволочи с ядом на языке… Кагами изучает его лицо отстраненно, а потом кривая улыбка изгибает его губы.

И Данзо ощущает ладонь на плече, так близко сквозь водолазку, узкая ладонь на его широком плече. А потом на подбородок давит прохладный палец, и Кагами гладит его по щеке. Рот открывается сам по себе, повинуясь скорее взгляду Кагами, чем его руке, и Данзо ощущает влажное прикосновение ко рту и юркий язык, оглаживающий его. Он не успевает даже закрыть глаза, как Кагами отстраняется, и только ниточка слюны тянется между их ртами.

А в руках у него - тяжёлая катана, понимает Данзо, когда Кагами чуть отстраняется. Он действительно хочет этого. Призрак прикосновения пальцев к лицу все ещё ощущается всей кожей, и даже Кагами, его чёрно-белая статуя с прохладной кожей и ворохом перепутанных кудрей, дышит чуть сорванно, и улыбка его кривая чуть дрожит. Послевкусие его губ едва горькое и немного шершавое, и Данзо хочет ещё. Десять лет привязанности, ставшей увлечением, крепко замешанным на его жестких улыбках и тонких руках, перебродившим в его душе до любви - но не той, которая позволяет убивать любимых. До густого почти черного меда, обливающего внутренности изнутри.

И Данзо роняет катану, вцепляясь в накидку Кагами ещё до того, как тяжёлые ножны коснутся травы. Притягивает к себе рывком и вмазывается в его рот с размаху, только и догадавшись-то убрать зубы. Кагами пытается не разжимать губ, но Данзо не собирается останавливаться, и, кажется, тому когда-то нравилась власть. Поэтому Данзо широко лижет его губы и смотрит снизу вверх, и в какой-то момент, где-то между тем, когда Данзо притягивает его ещё ближе и тем, как он вплетает ему в волосы пальцы, Кагами приоткрывает рот, смотря на него сверху из-под длинных прядей темно и, хочется верить Данзо, голодно. Его рот нежный и горячий изнутри, и Данзо забывается просто оттого, что находится внутри, что уже знакомый юркий язык двигается вместе с его.  
Данзо отрывается, задыхаясь, и весь подбородок Кагами - в их смешавшейся слюне. Данзо думает, что это самая восхитительная вещь, которую он только видел в своей жизни, и собирает ее губами, тщательно, до капли. Взгляд Кагами становится почти презрительным, но Данзо ощущает его сорванное дыхание на своих волосах, и запускает наконец руку под накидку: сердце бухает ему в ладонь, и ему всё равно, насколько унизительным может посчитать Кагами то, что он делает. В конце концов, он не предлагает подобного самому Кагами.

Он считает, что такого достоин только Тобирама, неважно, живой или мертвый, вдруг доходит до Данзо, поэтому смотрит так на меня, который делает это с ним. И Данзо гладит его по груди, пересчитывает ребра осторожно, останавливает ладонь на спине и подталкивает к дереву, защищая кудрявый затылок второй рукой. Может, Кагами и статуя, но вот ему самому явно нужна опора.

Черные - они все ещё черные, неверяще замечает Данзо - глаза смотрят из глубокой тени ожидающе и по-прежнему отстраненно, и Кагами пытается успокоить дыхание. Не выйдет. Ты мне нужен живым. И Данзо снова накрывает его губы своими, втягивает нижнюю в рот, облизывая и лаская, игнорируя зубы, больно кусающие его. Кагами думает, что ему противно, кое-как доходит до его порядком затуманенного сознания, пытается перевести все обратно в борьбу. Нет.

Данзо с усилием отрывается от горячего зацелованного им же рта, скользит по линии челюсти до самого уха, и слышит сдавленный вздох. Он на верном пути. Он зарывается носом в волосы, они пахнут осенью, и наконец целует шею. Воротники этого покроя совершенно ничего не скрывают - скорее, подчёркивают, и Данзо помнит, что именно короткая яркая мысль: хочу поцеловать его ямочку у основания шеи - открыла ему наконец глаза на то, какого рода его залипание на тонкую кожу и запутавшиеся кудри на бледных щеках. Теперь он знает, что на вкус эта кожа чуть соленая и гладкая, а под ней - тяжёлый ток крови, который легко ощутить, прижавшись языком. Теперь он наконец поцелует - так, как хотел.

Когда Данзо втягивает в рот кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, он слышит, как Кагами наконец открыто и шумно втягивает воздух, и его выдох почти похож на стон. Он скользит губами вниз по ключице, и Кагами вытягивается струной, запрокидывая голову, царапая ладонь Данзо о жёсткую древесную кору. Он зарывается носом во впадинку у самого основания шеи, губы саднит, но Кагами потряхивает, и на его белой коже бродят яркие алые пятна. И смерть все ещё не пляшет по алой радужке. Лицо Кагами, пожалуй, скорее потрясённое, и совершенно точно ему есть дело.

Данзо больше не может делать вид, что ему есть дело до брезгливости или репутации, или чего-либо ещё, кроме губ Кагами, его кожи и темных глаз в обрамлении таких же темных кудрей. Он вжимается носом в его ухо, и растекается по его телу, накрывая собой все, до чего только может дотянуться. Правая рука съезжает вниз по пояснице Кагами, и Данзо стонет в голос, ощущая, как к бедру прижимается твердый член.

Это из-за него. Из-за его губ и языка, и рук Кагами возбуждён. Он глушит ещё один стон в изгибе его шеи, и ловит взгляд сверху вниз - подозрительный, подозревающий, почти насмешливый. Пойдешь дальше? Или побрезгуешь? Я ведь… не он. Или это была лишь попытка насмехнуться над неудачливым любовником, которому недостает сил даже закончить достойно собственную жизнь? Губы Кагами кривятся, превращаясь в горькую ухмылку, и Данзо целует его под подбородком, а когда тот выдыхает изумлённо, ловит раскрытый рот. Теперь понятно, как Кагами нравится. Рука Данзо выскальзывает из волос, скользит по спине и ныряет под накидку, снова возвращаясь выше, поглаживая, и Кагами чуть выгибается ему навстречу. Данзо неловко переступает, вынужденно отрываясь от горячего рта, но теперь их бедра соприкасаются именно там, где нужно, и Данзо не может удержаться: притирается, и первое же движение захлёстывает до закатанных глаз, и он низко стонет, ловя ещё один изумлённый блестящий черный взгляд. 

К Кагами хочется быть ещё ближе, и Данзо прижимает его собой к дереву, запуская руки под рубаху. Он думает, Учиха окажется таким же холодным, как выглядит, но он пылает, и только самые остатки прохлады задерживаются на боках и грудине. Кагами прикрывает глаза, опуская ресницы, и Данзо целует его снова, кое-как работающая голова выдает подсказку, и он гладит языком язык, а ладонями - бедра в унисон, срываясь на хриплые всхлипы, и Кагами позволяет ему запустить пальцы под пояс форменных штанов - и пытается восстановить дыхание. Он опять не верит Данзо, хотя и хочет, подаваясь навстречу, пытаясь закинуть голову.

Данзо смотрит ему прямо в глаза - самоубийственный поступок для любого, кто имеет дело с Учиха, а потом гладит его по лицу взглядом: по влажной коже висков, по длинным ресницам, по алым, зацелованным до вишенного цвета полураскрытым губам - и наощупь развязывает пояс штанов. И Кагами не выдерживает - облизывает губы быстро и выдыхает сорванно и шумно, и бедра его чуть дрожат под руками, а язык проводит по губам все чаще, и Данзо засматривается. А потом проводит ртом по подбородку, спускается по шее - и падает на колени прямо в разбитую их ногами землю. Кагами нравится власть надо мной, понимает он, когда черная голова наклоняется вслед за ним. Теперь он знает, как именно нужно сделать.

Вначале он проталкивает сквозь сжатые губы одну только головку члена и, когда он ее облизывает, сверху наконец раздается настоящий стон. Кагами нравится, думает он, и эта мысль отдается, как удар, в собственном паху. Короткое колебание, и главным оказывается то, что они на улице - когда они доберутся к кому-нибудь, процесс можно будет растянуть. Данзо вскидывает голову, цепляясь взглядом куда-то за лицо Кагами - жаль, что снизу не разглядеть его глаз - и берет так глубоко, как может. В его волосы резко вцепляются пальцы, пытаясь повернуть его вниз, но Данзо не обращает внимания на боль, скользя вперёд и назад по твердому стволу, запрокинув голову так, чтобы Кагами видел, как член с каждым толчком входит в его рот.

Ты делаешь это со мной, говорит его расфокусированный взгляд, я насаживаюсь на твой член, и мне это нравится, говорят его губы, и Кагами смотрит ему прямо в глаза - и пытается оттащить за волосы, но Данзо только сжимает губы плотнее, остановившись, чтобы полностью ощутить, какой он горячий и твердый, как растягивает губы. Тянутся восхитительные секунды, и наконец Данзо проводит по головке языком. И смотрит в глаза Кагами умоляюще: кончи мне в рот. В черной радужке что-то бликует, и Данзо чувствует, как рот наполняется спермой, которую он едва успевает проглатывать. Осознания того, что это сперма Кагами, его член, его тонкие пальцы в волосах, хватает, чтобы Данзо кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.

Он встаёт, покачиваясь, и возвращает на место штаны Кагами, ловит его взгляд и медленно облизывает губы. Кагами ахает едва слышно, и его глаза затягивает поволока. Данзо обнимает его за пояс и тычется в самое ухо:

\- Я сделаю так ещё раз. Ты можешь взять меня, хочешь?

Он сползает на шепот, целуя за ухом.

\- Пойдем ко мне? - он ощущает, как рука Кагами опускается на его бедро. - Да, и так тоже, если захочешь.

Ещё одно прикосновение к шее, и он чувствует, как Кагами кивает, ткнувшись подбородком в его плечо. Шуншин Данзо складывает прямо сцепленными под накидкой Кагами руками.

В примятой траве остаётся лежать тяжелая катана.


End file.
